


Time Out

by tgc0702



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 16:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22319497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tgc0702/pseuds/tgc0702
Summary: 我會時間暫停的魔法喔，哥你相信嗎？
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Kim Yugyeom
Kudos: 2





	Time Out

**Author's Note:**

> ✔七謙

**哥，如果你能擁有一項超能力，你想要什麼？**

金有謙的嗓音若似從天際掉落的羽毛，無法將水面盪起波濤浪水，卻足以使其漾起微弱的漣漪。  
崔榮宰的視線從黑白相間的鋼琴鍵盤移轉至側臥沙發的金有謙，他一邊哼著未成形的旋律，一邊配合四拍子的節拍器，在鍵盤彈奏起零碎的節拍。

金有謙的側臉印出一道酡紅，即是他方才小盹的最佳證明。他看著弟弟睡眼惺忪的道出含糊的問句，每一個音都黏在悶住的空氣中，有種小孩子抱著棉被說夢話的錯覺，讓崔榮宰覺得可愛。

金有謙又不死心的問了一次。看來不是夢遊中的孩子囉？崔榮宰忍住調戲對方的念頭，他反過來詢問金有謙， **有謙的話想要什麼呢？**

金有謙緩慢地坐起身，他搔起凌亂且過長的髮絲，臉上盡是睏意，本以為他還沉浸在起床氣，意外的他迅速地回應崔榮宰的反問── **隱形？透視？催眠？瞬間移動？唔……** **李安先生的讀心術也不錯？**

他聽到金有謙傻呼呼地笑出氣音，像對於自己的回應感到可笑，崔榮宰附和地打哈哈，當他打算回過頭繼續譜出腦中模糊的樂章，金有謙再度問他，你想要什麼超能力？

看來不問到手不罷休。  
即便不看也感受得到金有謙率直的眼神有多炙熱，崔榮宰困擾地癟起嘴，鼻頭哼出的低吟和琴音巧妙地交纏。手指彈奏的速度正在減弱，平行的五線譜在旋律走調之後逐漸扭曲，崔榮宰意識過來的同時，他所想像的歌曲已然消失。

如同目送從腦海出走的音符們，他恍惚地望向天花板，不急不徐地偏過頭，崔榮宰的聲音放得又輕又柔，在像上帝祈禱似的說著， **我想要有暫停的能力。**

**我想要暫停一切的能力，包括時間的流動、人們的動作、萬物的呼吸、雲朵的漂移、太陽的照射、行星的運轉** **……** **不管是什麼都暫停。  
****還有我們，也暫停吧。**

語尾墜落於節拍器規律的響音中，崔榮宰在吐出話語後莫名的有點兒心慌，他撇開眸重回身前的鋼琴，卻沒有心思再彈鋼琴，金有謙的問題一開始就打亂他的思緒，在意外坦承真實心聲之後更是焦慮，他說不上是為什麼。

爾後他聽見窸窣作響，皮製沙發因物體摩擦發出不太悅耳的聲音，隨後金有謙踏著輕盈的腳步在接近，可是崔榮宰不想抬起頭，他深怕一個不小心，便會在金有謙面前露出破綻。

過於熟悉的溫暖撫上他的臉，崔榮宰被金有謙捧住臉並強行轉向，他茫然地與金有謙對視，金有謙瞇起仍帶迷濛的雙眸，若有似無的笑意隱藏在眼角的摺紋。

**哥。**  
金有謙輕聲呼喚，單單一個音節足夠撫平崔榮宰的心，多麼不可思議。

崔榮宰的耳朵陡然被金有謙柔軟的掌心摀住，他反射性地想撥開金有謙的手，在他做出動作前，被外力阻擋而削弱的耳膜隱約聽到金有謙在說話。

**我會時間暫停的魔法喔，哥你相信嗎？**

金有謙俏皮地眨起眼睛，語氣上揚的問句是施予法術的前奏，聞言的崔榮宰忍俊不住， **呀、我們有謙還在夢中嗎？趕快醒醒吧。**

**是真的，哥你信我一次。**  
**說什麼啊……**  
**哥──**

崔榮宰無謂的掙扎止於金有謙拉曳尾音的呼喚。他糾結地扁起嘴唇，隨後無奈地妥協弟弟的天馬行空。

崔榮宰偶爾會想著，他不會陪著金有謙瘋，但他寵著金有謙，所以會縱容金有謙瘋下去。

耳廓被溫柔而不失強制的力道壓上，金有謙的手掌柔軟既透著暖意，惹得他的耳朵暖烘烘的。金有謙欠下身子與坐姿的他平行對視，崔榮宰反應過來他們倆的距離實在太近，近到他的肌膚被金有謙溫熱的鼻息拍打，兩人的鼻尖近乎要碰在一起。

**盯著我的眼睛，時間就會暫停。**

聽覺捕捉到鼓悶的咒語，崔榮宰抑制住彆扭，回應金有謙的眼神。他不著痕跡地嚥下唾液，崔榮宰在發抖，並自顧自地感到手足無措，而金有謙在下達指令後，沒有一絲情緒外揚，僅是沉默地凝視崔榮宰。

崔榮宰讀不懂金有謙此時的眼睛，不如說他從來沒有讀懂過金有謙的眼底藏了什麼，就像他從來不明白，金有謙在暗地吻他的時候，眼角藏匿的狡猾是什麼。

迷走的思緒將目光的聚焦轉移到金有謙的唇，飽滿的唇形擁有健康的紅潤，上頭有點兒濕潤，金有謙有舔舐唇瓣的習慣，或許他方才也這麼做了吧，崔榮宰臆測。

他憶起與金有謙接吻的片刻，他們是兩隻發情的野獸，在陰暗一隅互相啃食。金有謙會伸出舌頭，憐惜似地舔過他破皮的唇紋，而崔榮宰會回應金有謙賜予他的同情，在他的唇留下曖昧的溼濡，成功使金有謙的唇瓣溢出呻吟。

每當聽到那樣的聲音，崔榮宰會把對方推開，若無其事地戴上面具，回到光明之處。  
崔榮宰知道的，他們是在彼此身上找到心底遺失的碎片，相互拼湊、相知相憐並彌補。

崔榮宰被眼前動起的嘴巴拉回神，呆愣地注視金有謙緩慢張闔的唇，他聽不到他的聲音，甚是周遭的聲音崔榮宰都聽不見了，包括節拍器的聲音、他的呼吸聲、從金有謙掌心脈搏傳來的跳動聲，什麼都聽不到。

宛若是真的時間暫停。

崔榮宰集中精神在他的嘴型，多虧金有謙動得慢，崔榮宰一下子就能判讀出他的話語。他發現金有謙離他愈來愈近，交織的吐息在崔榮宰的心頭重重開上一槍。

恐慌從心臟上醜陋的彈孔蔓延，支配崔榮宰的大腦。

金有謙的嘴角揚起微弱的弧度，高挺的鼻尖抵住崔榮宰的臉頰，在嘴唇即將覆蓋上對方之際，他的唇被些微粗糙的指腹摀住。

**有謙，你知道的吧？不可以再走下去了。**  
**我們暫停吧。**

崔榮宰異常冷冽的聲線在顫抖，他看見金有謙的眸在半晌閃過詫異，精緻的面容終於顯露裂痕，緊摀住他雙耳的手緩緩地垂下。

**哥，你知道的吧？**  
金有謙模仿著他的問句，一字一句清晰地在崔榮宰的耳膜墜落。

**如果哥繼續寵著我，我們都會暫停的。**  
金有謙的臉猶如在忍耐不具名的痛苦，瞳眸間滯留的哀傷在斥責崔榮宰的抉擇。

節拍器仍舊規律地發出聲響，搭、搭、搭、搭，混合金有謙委屈的控訴，在崔榮宰的腦海迴盪起沒有盡頭的回音。

門驀然從外頭被打開，崔榮宰驚慌地抬起頭朝門看去。  
是朴珍榮。


End file.
